The Butler and The Servant
by Sniperteam82308
Summary: When Alucard returns after his thirty year absence, he finds that Integra has signed a contract with the demon Sebastian Michaelis! Meanwhile a new threat to England arrives! Watch as Alucard and Sebastian fight against this new evil while having some unfriendly competition between each other!
1. Chapter 1

It had been thirty years since he had seen his master, thirty long years. That long wait ended only a few hours ago when he returned to her. She was happy to see him and for once did not make an attempt to hide it, perhaps old age had softened the iron maiden's heart. His fledgling on the other hand had not changed at all. She was still the perky police girl she was when he turned her. The reunion was short lived however, his master was still human and needed her rest and his fledgling was not ready to leave her side. Perhaps she was under a new threat? He would find ask about these things in the morning when his master awoke. Now, he wandered through the Hellsing manor some memories flowing to him. He wondered about his room in the basement. Had it changed at all or was it just some dust filled room believed it was quite likely for it to have changed, nearly everything else had changed perhaps that was to be expected. He had not seen the manor after the attack by the Millennium lieutenant Zorin Blitz, but from what he had seen in the police girl's blood it had been a bloodbath just like the rest of the Battle of London. Of course that meant the wallpaper and floors needed replaced. Many walls, windows, and doors needed to be fixed as well.

As he remembered what he saw in her blood he closed his eyes and breathed in, he could almost smell the blood and gunfire still. But he also smelled something else. He tried to put his finger on it, it smelled breakfast foods, fresh baked scones and some other English pastry. He preferred blood over the disgusting English food but even he had to admit that this had an almost mouth watering smell. 'Who would be baking at this hour?' he wondered to himself, it was still early after all having been only a hour or two after his return to Integra. He followed the smell to the kitchen and stopped before the door. He melted down to a black shadow and slid underneath the door. He hid quickly and began observing the man who was cooking. The man was dressed in a black tailcoat, black trousers, black dress shoes 'He must be old Walter's replacement.' Alucard thought, then thinking of Walter's final night he added 'Traitorous brat.' Alucard continued to spy on the assumed butler, taking in every detail. He had porcelain white skin, raven black hair similar to his in color but far better kept than his. What Alucard focused on were his eyes, which were a dark red. They were cold and calculating, more than a butler's should be, even if they were a butler to an organization as dark and dangerous as Hellsing.

He continued to watch the butler until the man called out "I know you're here vampire. Now please quit with the peeping tom act and state your business." This surprised Alucard as the monster had not expected the man to be able to sense him. He moved out of his hiding spot and reformed to his normal body. "Now, state your business here." the butler repeated obviously not ready for games.

Alucard gave him a toothy grin, "Why I am only here because the faithful dog has returned to its master. Now how about you?"  
The butler gave a stern look in response, "I am the butler to the Hellsing household, Sebastian Michaelis. I am here making my master her breakfast. Now again, who are you?"  
"I am the monster Alucard, vampiric slave to Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. I am THE no life king." the monster grinned at the butler's puzzled look, he was pleased he had confused the man who had been able to sense him.  
"I had thought the only vampire we had here was Ms. Victoria. Where have you been?"  
"Nowhere, killing all of the citizens of London, all of the Catholics and Nazis, everything I absorbed 30 years ago."  
"How interesting. If you would not mind I would prefer it if you would stay still for now, at least until it is time for me to awaken my master so that I can...verify your identity." So the butler thought that he was just trying to cover himself, he thought he would hurt his master.  
"I would rather not," the vampire grinned, "I want to see how things have changed, perhaps examine my room." He turned to leave but when he turned around the butler was in front of the door.  
"I can not allow you to do that I'm afraid. I can not risk my master's health." Sebastian told him calmly.  
"You were just by the stove, that sure was some speed for a human. Or perhaps you're more. Perhaps Integra went out and grabbed another little vampire for our club while I was gone."  
The butler gave a fake smile, "I can assure you, I am no vampire. I am merely one hell of a butler. Now please stay here, I must finish her breakfast." the butler waited, staring at the vampire, for a response. When he received none the butler added, "Do not make me force you to stay."  
The vampire grinned once more, "Force me you said? I would love to see you try butler." With that forks and knives flew out of the butler's sleeves to be caught between his fingers. The vampire whistled mockingly, this butler had fancier moves than Walter at the very least. Sebastian threw his knives at the vampire, the knifes aiming for his heart and the forks for his head. They hit their mark and the butler calmed, he straightened his tailcoat and went back to his stove going back to preparing for his master. Then the vampire started chuckling. He pulled the knives out of himself and grinned evilly at Sebastian. "How interesting, even the silverware is blessed now. And pure silver. It actually stings a little. Here, I may have gotten some blood on them." he said before throwing it all back at the butler.

Sebastian dodged the silverware and glared "If you truly are her servant, then you would stop causing so much ruckus as shes trying to sleep." Alucard stopped his grinning, the butler was right, a good servant would not wake his master. He sighed and reluctantly sat on a bar stool nearby.

"I'll stay." Alucard said boredly. This made Sebastian grin as he continued his cooking, in a few hours both would finally get their answers from their master.


	2. Chapter 2

"Master, it is time for you to wake up, you have a very busy schedule this morning." Sebastian said softly and calmly, yet also firmly to the sleeping Integra. She stirred slow sighing, not wanting to get out of the bed. She was still tired having missed sleep the previous night due to the damned monster returning. Honestly he'd not changed in the time he was gone still being the bastard he was, trying to steal her blood. She slowly got up from the mattress and sighed. "Now master, I have prepared you a breakfast of scones and a shot of whiskey," Sebastian began, "But first, may I ask you a question?"

Before Integra gave him permission Alucard phased through her bedroom wall and mockingly said "You've truly not changed a bit master. But I would be careful, with an alcohol intake so high, your fiery personality may prove dangerous." He chuckled to himself and Sebastian's eye twitched in annoyance.

"I seem to recall ordering you to stay out of here until I asked her to confirm your identity Alucard." Sebastian said, not even attempting to mask the irritation in his voice.  
"I got bored." the vampire replied then bluntly added, "Besides, I don't take orders from the help." He then walked over to the bed until he was blocked by Sebastian.  
The butler had a very annoyed look and asked again to Integra, "Master, may I ask you about something?"  
The woman got up and moved Sebastian out of the way. "Monster, do stop irritating my butler."  
Alucard sighed, "Of course master. But perhaps you would enjoy telling me of just how this butler came into your arsenal?"  
Sebastian quickly interrupted, "I apologize vampire, but our master has a very important schedule to attend to this morning." He turned to Integra, "May I remind you Sir, that you have a meeting with Sir Penwood at 8:30 and then Sir Irons at 10?"  
"I didn't forget Sebastian. Perhaps later this evening Alucard. If I can recall I have a free schedule then, correct Sebastian?" she turned to the butler.  
"Yes master, your afternoon schedule is empty." The butler sighed, "I suppose you could book it with storytime."  
"Alright then, Alucard. I'll be in the living room at 1 in the afternoon, if you truly desire to hear how I came to posses this butler, be there." With that Integra turned and left the room to go and dress herself in one of her typical suits.  
"Its been a mere 7 hours, and yet you already know how to irritate me so well. Congratulations must be in order. And giving such disrespect to our master." The butler glared at Alucard.  
"I'm merely being playful." Alucard chuckled.  
Sebastian sighed in defeat. "Alright monster, go out and play. Perhaps with Ms. Victoria? However, you must leave me alone. I have to prepare for Sir Penwood, Sir Irons, and our master's lunch. Oh dear, I forgot she's also running low on that brand of alcohol of which she enjoys so. I shall have to go into town now and get some for her."  
The monster grinned, perhaps he could use this as a way to inspect old London town? It must have changed plenty, after all it was hit far worse than the manor. Just the thought of the battle sent tingles down his spine. What a good war that was, so much fun. "I remember her favorite brand, unless it has changed. Let me take a weight off your shoulders butler. Let me go and get her alcohol, you won't have to leave the manor. You can spend even more time preparing to perfection."

Sebastian considered his options carefully. On one hand, he would be able to spend more time preparing and that was always nice. On the other, who knows what this monstrous vampire would do in London. It was likely he had not had a proper drink in years, and it was evident last night and this morning by his antagonizing nature that he was still itching to fight something, to kill. Sebastian sighed and tosses a small pouch of money at the vampire. "Take Ms. Victoria with you please, you may take all the time you wish however remember your master expects you home by 1." At least Ms. Victoria is not homicidal like this vampire, apparently her master. He was certain that she would stop him if he attempted anything. "Now leave vampire." he said before turning around to begin preparations. He would have to begin by making some tea for Penwood and Irons, they were not as big on drinking as his master was, especially at important meetings about finances and such. He began his checklist as he made his way to the kitchen.

Alucard was grinning, he was going back to London to see it all. Maybe even get himself a nice snack. Then again, there was the problem of the police girl going with him. From what he could tell she had not changed a bit either. And that would be a problem, she would prevent him from having any fun with all of her human emotions. That reminded him, despite the fact she now drank blood she was still only a fledgling. She'd never drank her master's blood, never broken free of him. That would have to change soon, but while she was still his servant, his fledgling, he would be able to order her not to interfere with his fun. So maybe there was an advantage to her not drinking from him yet. He chuckled to himself and walked to Seras' room. He stopped in front of her door but did not enter. I have yet to check on my own room, he realized. He decided now was a better time than any to finally go and see what his master had done with his room.

He walked down the staircase leading to his room, so far so good. He was now at the door of his room. He walked through it and smiled. Nothing had been changed, the room had even been kept clean. Not even a speck of dust could be found anywhere. He eyed his chair and the small stand beside it, two wine glasses empty on it. He then moved his eyes to the corner in the back where his coffin was. He walked back there and inside noticed a small block of cement or concrete. On it was the same pattern as the seals of his gloves. What was this? A memorial to him? He laughed a bit, she had cared enough to get him a memorial to commemorate his disappearance. 'How sweet of my master,' he thought as he laughed to himself. He supposed it was time to get Seras and head out to London now. He grinned as he returned to her room ready to go out to town.


End file.
